


I wish

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, groomsmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is a groomsman at Harry's wedding to Ginny but wishes it was him getting married rather than Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

I walk down the aisle with a bridesmaid arm wrapped around mine as we make our way to the alter. I smile happily at Harry as I pass him on the way to my spot behind Ron. I watch his eyes shine as he takes in the whole spectacular show of his special day. Though I can't help but to dwell on my own regrets and failures on this particular front. I wish I would have gotten to know Harry better in our earlier years at Hogwarts. I wish that I would have had the courage to ask him to the Yule Ball. I wish I would have kissed him when I had the chance. I wish I was the one going to be me marrying Harry instead of Ginny. They really do make a good match which just makes me that much more envious of her.

The bridal march brings me out of my own head. Ginny looks beautiful as always but her elegant dress just makes her glow even more. My stomach churns when they stand face to face for the last time as two single individuals. I only catch snippets of what is being said as my mind whirls with my usual list of I wishes.

"..speak now or forever hold your peace," the official spoke reverently. The entire crowd sat in polite silence though I am sorely tempted to scream at the top of my lungs. I want to yell how much I love Harry, how much I yearn for him, and how much I care about him. I manage to hold back long enough for the ceremony to finish beautifully. The newly bonded couple passionately kissed as a newly married couple. I smile to hold back my true feelings and ease my breaking heart.

I wish that I was taking the last name Potter instead of Ginny. And now I am out options of telling the only person I've ever loved how I really feel.


End file.
